Frollo
Entrance Dark Horse Rides onto the stage via his horse. Special Attacks Neutral B - Firing Fire Frollo charges up a fireball, doing constant damage with low knockback to fools nearby until the fireball is released. After fired, the fire explodes and does knockback on contact with an enemy. He won't release the fireball until it's charged to the max or when the B button is pressed. The fireball can be aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted. Side B - Hell Dragger Frollo performs a Psycho Crusher-styled move, but wrapped in flames. As the name suggests, Frollo drags opponents forward until he stops with an explosion, either from after 3 seconds or pressing B. The fiery flight can be performed on the ground or in the air. Up B - Dark Cape An attack comparable to Olimar's Pikmin Chain, though this attack also grabs opponents higher from the judge and slams them to the ground. This proves an advantage over opponents on pass-through platforms. Down B - Flamant Support Frollo summons one of his guards with a flame (only one guard in the field at a time). The guard stays still guarding his spot and attacks enemies with a halberd at short range or an bow and arrow at long range. Like Leonidas' Spartan, he can be killed like a normal SSE enemy. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare have no effect on the guard. Final Smash - Hellfire Ghosts in red robes surround the enemy (ies) closest to Frollo. Frollo then summons a gargantuan flame pillar, burning the victim with constant damage. After Frollo shouts "You will burn!", he creates an explosion from the pillar, dealing tremendous knockback to the victim. He can also use this in the air. Taunts Up: "Get out, you idiot." Sd: "Leaving so soon?" Dn: "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Other Dn:(Frollo has this taunt in Don Ramon's moveset) "But...How?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Beata Maria..." Victory 2: Does his epic face. Victory 3: Yells then lies down. Victory 4 (Against his Bro): "Gaston, you are an idiot..." Victory 5 (Against Dex Dogtective or any other horrible animated CG character) "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them in the fiery pit!" Lose/Clap: He stands with a sad face. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures ''Character Description'' Frollo is the stern, prejudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him. While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this) Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda , but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. He is also sarcastic and sometimes shows a very dark sense of humor, in relation to his sadism and malice. Frollo also has his own series made by chincherrinas, The Frollo Show, alongside Gaston. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Slaps twice, then swings his sword. Has slight ending lag. *Dash attack - Does a diving body slam. A second button press makes him push against the ground and a jump diagonally backwards while dealing light damage to and burying any opponent hit by his hands. Tilts *Side - Waves his hand, causing flame to appear. A low-priority attack with high start-up lag. Not recommended. *Up - Punches upward. Can juggle most characters up to 41%. *Down - Sweeps his halberd low. Has a large, disjointed hitbox that semi-spikes midair opponents. Great for edge-guarding. Smashes *Side - Swings his sword ahead, dealing INSANE knockback. High startup lag, but low end lag. *Up - Makes a wall of fire appear in front of him. *Down - Shoots fire at the ground, hitting multiple times. Aerials *N-Air - Shoots a fireball at a downward 45-degree angle, and acts similarly to Ness's PK Fire. *F-Air - Shoots a fireball forward, dealing 12% fire damage and high knockback. The force of the fireball pushes him slightly backwards. Has moderate-high ending lag. *B-Air - Slashes behind himself with his sword. *U-Air - Does an upward kick that goes up slightly. *D-Air - Stabs downwards with his sword, meteor-smashing and briefly stalling his fall. Doesn't stall fall after first use until he touches the ground or footstool-jumps off of an opponent. Grab, Throws *Grab - Grasps the back of his opponent's neck, then holds him/her/it with his left hand. *Pummel - A soldier nearby fires a bow at the target, dealing 3% damage. A slow pummel. *Forward throw - Calls his horse to run the target and those nearby over, dealing 8% damage with large knockback. Executed very quickly. *Back throw - Stomps on the target's leg forcing them to kneel, dealing 3% damage, then steps to the side and signals. A squad of soldiers appear and fire their bows, dealing four additional hits of 2% damage. Frollo gains invincibility frames during the attack where he is untargetable; as a result of such, well-timed use of this attack can be used to dodge otherwise undodgable attacks. *Up throw - Tosses them upward, then creates a small burst of fire to launch them. *Down throw - Summons fire underneath the targets feet, dealing a total of 10% damage and making them crumple to the ground in pain. Others *Ledge attack - Does a low kick. *100% ledge attack - Brings a halberd down. The strongest 100% ledge attack in Lawl damage-wise, but has the second-weakest knockback. *Floor attack - Slaps the opponents legs. Has a 6% chance to trip those hit. *Trip attack - Slaps the opponents legs, as his floor attack. Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music Hellfire - The Hunchback of Notredame Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Beata Maria... you know I am a righteous player... then tell me Maria, why does Frollo have horrible stats? Because he's an old man. But still, his power is awfully good... why? Because he lost control of his hormones. His lust has set a flame that'll burn the flesh and bone of those foolish enough that try to attack this righteous man. His men won't make that an easy task either, he's a man of high class y' know? He can even tell those idiots to get out whenever he wants. And he also uses his cape to attack... he's also a man with class. Classy all the way. * * Easter Eggs Snake Codec Solid Snake: What's going on here?! This old guy is using fire magic... Colonel: That's Frollo, Snake. Frollo first appeared as Quasimodo's rival. But he really made his name in The Frollo Show. Snake:'''Are you kidding me?! '''Colonel: Sadly yes, I am kidding. The Frollo Show ''is not that famous. Otacon just showed it to me yesterday. '''Snake:'Should I keep a lookout for his fire magic thingy? Colonel: That's pyrokinesis, Snake. And yes, watch out for Frollo's fire. It burns to the flesh and bone. Snake:'''Don't worry, you know from experience that I'm so much purer than those weak, licentious people. So... what do you think of Mei Ling? '''Colonel: (singing) Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin... Daily Bugle' Jameson: Alright I've been sending you to France so the public can see Frollo for the fake he really is! Peter: Let's turn the whole city against him! I've got you this! *shows pic of Frollo and Gaston seesawing* Jameson: Parker! What're you deaf? I want Frollo with his hand in a cookie jar! Peter: ... I understand... *shows pic of Frollo fapping to Panty* Jameson: Hahaha! I finally got to him! Catch him in the act! But I can't have a geezer cumming on my front page! YOU ARE FIRED! HEEELL FIRED! Peter: No... please... please don't say that! Jameson: Out the front door. Goodbye! Note: The two pics shown reference The Frollo Show, in which Frollo & Gaston are bros, while Panty is basically Frollo's sexual target. Jameson's "YOU'RE FIRED! HELL FIRED!" quote is a reference to the lyrics of the song Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Interestingly, the quote is also seen on the newspaper Jameson is reading at the beginning of his Moveset video. Role In SSE Frollo arrived when Gaston was in danger from Leonidas and King Harkinian. So the villains fight the Kings but they lost. After the Kings revived I.M. Meen, they resume their journey and the camera zooms out to Gaston and Frollo in their trophy forms revealing that they work for King Dedede... Trivia *Frollo is one of seven characters to have a specific winquote against someone else, the others being King Harkinian, AVGN, Gaston, Guile, Bison, and Carlos Trejo. *This is the last time chincherrinas used Captain Falcon for the characters' lose poses. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Villains Category:Disney Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Male Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:Back from the Dead Category:Stoy Tory Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Frollo's Cousins Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:French Category:The Frollo Show Category:Prevents Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Old Category:Human Category:Best Villain Category:Pyrokenisis Category:Perverts Category:Cheese Lovers Category:Lawl 1 on 1 Losers Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Characters that can preform the Fly Away transformation Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Frollos Category:Righteous Man Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Childhood Nightmare Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Sandvich33 Favorite Category:Characters who Don't Show their Full Name Category:Horny Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Characters with more than 3 victory options Category:Priest Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Meme Fighters Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters Category:Bro Category:Christians